Hadrian Black Lestrange: Book 1
by Hadrian Jupiter Peverall
Summary: Harry Potter was left at his abusive Muggle relatives. Who is exactly Harry Potter?


My name is Hadrian Black Lestrange, this is my story.

I am beaten every-single day. My name is Harry, but everyone calls me freak. I am beaten by my whale of cousin, pig of an uncle a huge good for nothing miserable mean witch. I am beaten everyday by all of them, Dudley's stupid gang. I am 9 years old and I know I am different from these people.

I am in my cupboard and I have my first flashback…

_Legend_

_W: Woman_

_M: Man_

_MM: Mystery Man_

_MA: Master_

_W: Hi Baby waby_

_M: It's our son_

_MA: Yes, so proud and strong_

_Later _

_MM: Azkaban, they are let him go to Muggles_

I wonder what this means. I am not scared of my care-givers any more.

I run and run away from the Dursley's abuse. I steal all the food in the fridge and steal all of the money from my aunt and uncle. They probably have a little over $4000000. I grab a coat and run outside. It is around 9:00 once I reach the mall. I buy some clothes. They include a black t-shirt with blood red on it, black track-pants, black athletic socks and nice cool Adidas running shoes. I buy some more outfits and I get my eyes fixed, now I don't need glasses.

I walk out and I fumble across a bar called the Leaky Calderon. I walk in there with a hood on my face so no-one can see me. A man asks the bar-man for Diagon Alley and I sneak in there. I see many shops and I discover what my power is. Magic!

I see a big white building called Gringotts Bank and I walk in. I see these weird creatures that kind of look like goblins.

I walk up to the desk.

I say in a cold, shivery voice, "I am Hadrian Potter and wish to enter my vault".

Their eyes widen and they glance at each other.

"I do not wish to be kept waiting"!

"Of course not, this way".

I enter my vault and see there are millions of galleons in my vault. I grab a money bag and start to head over to this dark alley.

"Maybe, I can learn some evil magic's too"!

I walk into the dark alley. I find a shop that sells many wands and books.

I walk in there and see a man. "I demand a wand for myself"!

"You, little boy is not getting anything", he whispered!

I am pissed at him. "Grab me a wand, I do not wish to be in Ollivanders with a bunch of mudbloods". I show him my power and he gulps.

"Of course".

I try many wands until I find one. It was Redwood with basilisk venom and dementors essence. I look at some books and I find some. They are titled, how to Cause Pain, Guide to the Dark Arts, the most deadly Curses Ever. I pick up a book called the Mind Arts.

"Crucio"! I say. "That was for your little stunt". I walk in the alley and buy myself some wizarding robes

I decide I should not stay in England and I travel to Albania.

Albania

I am currently walking in the fields of this country. I see this spirit drifting in the air and I have a flash-back, _my lord_. "My lord, I say to the spirit".

He observes me and his skin pales, "No", he says.

"Come, my child, I will not hurt you".

I follow him and I am taken to a manor.

"Let me explain".

"Are you Lord Voldemort"?

"Yes"

"Were my parents your followers and in your inner circle"?

"Yes".

"Were my parents put into Azkaban and did Dumbledore put me with filthy muggles"?

"Yes and you are the son of my most faithful followers".

"May, I serve you my lord in your inner circle, it would be a great honour"?

"Good question, now you can prove yourself".

He brings in a family. There is a young boy and girl.

"Are these mudbloods"?

"Yes, prove yourself".

"As my lord wishes"

"Crucio", I yell!

Everyone is screaming in agony especially the children.

"Now watch your parents die"! "Avada Kedavra!

I grab the young girl and start grabbing her. I beat her up (she is in her clothes) and throw her on the floor.

"Well done, Hadrian, you are a member in my inner circle".

"Thank You, my lord".

"My lord, when I go to Hogwarts, people will want to see me as the Boy Who-Lived and I was thinking I should be sorted into the House of Lions". Then, I can learn about the blood traitor's and all the mudblood's secrets". "I think, my lord should not return until my fourth year because, it would not make sense for my lord to return now". Plan to possess a teacher that will teach Defense and make him act stuttery". "Then, Harry Potter will save us and I shall gain the light's trust". "Something will happen until my fourth year, you are returned".

"Well Lestrange, what a great idea".

"My lord, I replaced a fake Harry Potter in my room". "It is best that I get there now". Goodbye my lord

**How was it… I know Harry is young and whatever, who cares! Its fanfiction! Read/Review**


End file.
